


Break

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rhett, Coach - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Snuggling, boyfriend travels, clubbin it up, jealous!Link, more sweet sweet smuff, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett and Link spend spring break together!!  They go dancing and Link gets possessive of his man
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	Break

Link is on his way back to his dorm when his phone rings “Hey Mamma.”

The two catch up as Link walks in the sunshine, happy and contented. Sue fills Link in on what’s going on in the town, and with Bobby, complains about some new co-worker who thinks they know everything while simultaneously being terrible. Link laughs and teases and asks questions. 

“So you doin good, baby? Eating your greens? Getting enough sleep?” Link chuckles. Rhett has been cooking for him, always sends him home with a day or two of leftovers, has gotten him to try a couple new things but always shouts good naturedly at him about greens and fiber and minerals. He also thinks back to how well rested and comfy he feels when he falls asleep in Rhett’s arms. Sometimes he stays the night, and sometimes he just gets to nap there. He’s always been a hard sleeper, but nothing is like sinking into the warmth and safety of the smell of Rhett, bodies soft and exhausted.

“Yeah mamma...I’ve been eating and sleeping good.”

Link hates hiding things from his mamma. They’ve been a team ever since Link’s Daddy left, Link took seriously his responsibility to help with the house, learned to clean and use the microwave way earlier than his friends, felt good when he was big enough to help take care of Bobby, relieve the burden of mamma paying a babysitter when he finally got to be a teenager. They’ve always been honest and open with each other, practical and clear about information.

“So… So I’m seein someone mamma.”

Sue squeals “Really baby?!? Who? Is he treating you good?”

“Someone here in Raleigh. Yeah mamma he treats me real good.”

Link finds himself choked up at memories of Rhett holding him, the soft kisses, the tender words.

“Well, you know I want to tell you to march him over so I can meet him and make sure he’s good enough for my baby...but I trust that you’ll let me do that when you’re ready right Lincoln?”

“Yes mamma. I’ll bring him home for you one day.” Link doesn’t finish the thought in his mind, if I’m lucky enough.

Spring Break is coming up. The campus is closed for a week so Rhett has a break, as does Link. They’re snuggled together on the couch after a good dinner and some making out that ended with Link sucking Rhett off, coming in his own hand shortly after Rhett.

Rhett is laid back on the sofa, Link is laying on his chest, listening to the pa-thump of his heart, and the reverberations of his voice as he talks, or laughs.

The two have made the most of their weekly dates. Always at Rhett’s house, which is a little nicer than Link’s, and more private. Link’s loud vocalizations during sex sure to have earned him some complaints if they were in Link’s thin walls by now.

They don’t go out, neither ready to consider the implications of being a couple in public. Neither are unhappy, but Link sometimes feels a twinge of jealousy when he sees friends with their partners; on dates, on campus, kissing and holding hands in the sunshine. He knows it’s in his future, believes it will be with Rhett, but he can’t have it yet and a small part of him hates it.

“Hey Rhett, what are you doing for spring break?”

Rhett hums. “Don’t know, haven’t had one in a long time. Probably just gonna stay around here?” Rhett chuckles a little bit. “What about you, got any big party plans?” Link keeps his head down and sighs. “I dunno, buncha friends are going down to Myrtle Beach, probably be drunk and sunburned the whole time.” The two men laugh a little. Link suddenly raises his head. “I wanna be with you, Rhett, I wanna go out with you, go dancin or see a band or somethin’”. Link’s yearning is naked on his face. It hurts Rhett to see. 

He’s also been silently cursing the fact that he can’t take Link out, treat him to a nice restaurant, go to a movie. “Yeah?” Rhett’s voice breaks a little bit. “I think that would be good…”

Link sighs, turns his face back to the TV “y’know most UNC students go to Myrtle Beach. We could...we could maybe go somewhere else? Somewhere people don’t know us?”

Rhett moves his hand to start rubbing Link’s back slowly. “Yeah...that would be nice, huh…”. Link falls asleep, even though he wants to keep talking.

The two decide they can’t pass this up. Link passes on his friends’ invitation to go to Myrtle Beach. They don’t press too hard, know that Link’s dating someone, though they’re curious as to why Link’s keeping secrets, they don’t tease too much. 

Rhett books them an Airbnb in Nashville. It’s a big enough city that they feel comfortable moving around and exploring, has enough of a city where Rhett has found some restaurants he wants to try, Link has picked out some nights where there’s live music for them to see.

They make the drive in Rhett’s car. They sing loud to the radio and hold hands. They only get a couple hours outside of Raleigh before Link begs Rhett to pull over at some abandoned junction, pulls Rhett into a grouping of trees so he can give Rhett a blow job in the sunshine. Rhett thinks he might have died. When they get to the hotel, Rhett fucks Link long and slow, whispering words of gratitude and adoration in his ear.

They eat. And walk around. Rhett drags Link to a museum, takes him to a couple restaurants Link would never have gone into. Link is usually pleasantly surprised at how much he likes the food, until they go to a Japanese restaurant and Link has to stop himself from gagging at the table when Rhett tries to get him to eat sushi. Rhett laughs loud and eats his fill, Link orders some extra bowls of white rice and glares at the shiny, raw fish on the table.

Link found a gay bar for them to go to. Rhett is kind of terrified but they’ve been talking about this for a while, Link assures Rhett he won’t leave his side, will take good care of him but Rhett feels he’s too old, secretly anticipates being laughed at and turned away at the door. Link smiles and says “you don’t need to worry, babe. You’re quite a hunk they’re gonna be all over you.”

Rhett styles his curls into impressive waves, lets Link pick his jeans and wears one of his favorite shirts; it’s blue and white and olive green with a collar. It’s his signature 70s colors and shows off his chest and arms. Link is wearing a gray t-shirt that fits him just a little snug, with a rich purple cardigan over it and tight, cuffed jeans. Rhett growls and pulls Link against him when he comes out of the bathroom “why we gotta go anywhere, Link, everything I want is right here” Link gasps a little and grinds against Rhett, clings to his shoulders and enjoys the sentiment before pushing him away and straightening his glasses. “Don’t worry handsome, when we get back here I’ll let you ravage me...I promise.”

They walk to the club, hand in hand, Link feels like he’s floating, this is the life he wants, promises himself to enjoy the days left in this dream.

The club is crowded already, bright lights and loud music. The two men have to shout to hear each other, often resorting to gesturing and exaggerated facial expressions to communicate. Link takes charge, pulling them over to the busy bar to get the first round of drinks. He’s never been afraid to make his presence known, is impressively efficient at getting the bartenders attention, flirts a little bit and has drinks in hand within a few minutes. As he turns his eyes find Rhett leaning down to talk to a guy. Rhett almost immediately makes eye contact with Link, winks at him, it’s clear he’s telling this hopeful man that he’s here with Link, he looks friendly and Link is sure the stranger is being let down gently. 

Mostly Link laughs to himself, he told Rhett this would happen, he feels proud that Rhett is here with him, and getting this attention and admiration. But there’s a small but powerful voice that comes from deep within Link that says... Mine. 

Link reaches Rhett to hand him his drink, smiles apologetically but points his face up for Rhett to kiss. The stranger rolls his eyes and leaves. They dance, and have a few more drinks. They are mostly connected at the hip the whole night, and Link gets his share of eye fucking and light shoulder touches as strangers test his availability, but Rhett is like a lighthouse. His height puts him a head above everyone else, the lights often making his hair glow and with a couple drinks, and the happiness of being out with his love, he dances and shouts and is positively magnetic. All night Link watches men watch Rhett. Sometimes he’ll turn and someone will be dancing on the other side of Rhett, or trying to whisper in his ear. One guy approaches Link and asks to be their third.

Rhett laughs and smiles and sometimes flirts back a little but always keeps a hand or eye on Link, sometimes just pulling Link close and smiling apologetically if the suitor seems too drunk to reason with. Rhett seems to feel connected and happy, and Link feels that too, but he’s grown increasingly protective, and if he’s honest, a little possessive. Sometimes the person approaching is too handsy, and Rhett is affable but they’re pushy, and more than once Link puts himself between them and Rhett until they leave.

They’ve been here for a few hours, both pretty sweaty and just a little tipsy, and Rhett whispers in Link’s ear “You ready?” Link nods and takes Rhett by the hand, they make their way through the crowd and back out into the night.

Link feels...hot, wound tight. Watching Rhett flirt and be flirted with has created a little bit of an itch, his possessive and protective impulses a surprise to even himself. Rhett ambles along happily next to him singing songs from the club or laughing and recounting stories, seemingly unaware of the storm brewing inside of Link. Link has never been jealous, and he takes a second to make sure he’s not being a dick about this—is he controlling? No. It’s not that he wants to keep Rhett from doing anything Rhett wants to do, but Link has a sudden, strong drive to remind Rhett why he’s with Link and not anyone else. Wants to make him moan and writhe and beg like only Link can.

Link can feel the erection in his jeans. It’s kind of uncomfortable with the way they’re walking, but that’s fine, Link can be patient. They stop at a crosswalk and Link takes the opportunity to reach up and bring Rhett in for a kiss, thrilled to do so in public like this. Rhett starts the kiss in a soft, casual manner but Link is fiery; used his teeth a little, his tongue is purposeful and Rhett gasps, opens his mouth to allow Link to do as he pleases. When the beeping on the crosswalk indicates it’s time to go Link pulls away and Rhett whimpers, follows, suddenly piqued and aware of Link’s mood.

They get back to the Airbnb and Link opens the door, holds it for Rhett to go inside, then makes sure it’s locked. The entry way is right at the bottom of the stairs up into the apartment, Link holds Rhett where he is and climbs a step so he’s just a little taller than Rhett now. He holds Rhett’s face in his hands and stares into Rhett’s eyes. Rhett casually runs his hands down Links back, lands on his little ass. He’s soft, happy and goofy, a little tired “thank you for taking me there baby, I’ve never been in a room full of gay men like that...it was fun” Link gasps, suddenly overwhelmed. “Thank you” he says “thank you for picking me.” Link continues the kiss and then wraps Rhett in his arms, moves to whisper in his ear, enjoying this moment of being bigger than Rhett. 

His voice is low “Can I...can I have you tonight, Rhett?” He leans in so Rhett can feel his hard cock on his stomach. Rhett leans into it, squeezes Link’s ass, cupped in his hands “Yes, please.”

Link pulls Rhett up the stairs and into the bedroom. “I wanna shower, we smell like smoke and strangers.” Rhett nods, helps to strip off his own clothes and Link’s. Rhett’s already mostly hard, and he looks down at Link’s exposed cock, red, already sporting a bead of precum. He reaches for it, but Link catches his hand “Nuh-uh, not tonight. Tonight I’m taking care of you.” Link kisses his hand and leads him into the shower. Rhett enjoys the game though, as Link turns the shower on, adjusts the knobs, makes sure their soaps and shampoo and conditioner is there, Rhett sometimes reaches out to touch Link, rub an arm, touch a nipple, stroke his face and each time Link diverts it, or turns it on Rhett, or kisses him deep. 

Once in the shower Link is focused on getting them clean, first scrubbing Rhett and then himself. While Link has his eyes closed and is rinsing his hair, Rhett leans over to take Link’s cock in his hand, lands his mouth on Link’s gorgeous neck, sucks in a way he knows makes Link’s legs jelly. Link moans at first, then when he opens his eyes, locks them with Rhett. His bright blue eyes are powerful, and Rhett pauses to watch, suddenly breathless. Link holds the hand he’s grasping and turns Rhett, fast enough that Rhett has to use his free hand to steady himself. Link slowly but insistently pushes Rhett’s back forward, and as Rhett tries to figure out what’s happening, feels Link’s face at his cleft.

Link allows the passion he’s been managing to flare up now. He’s voracious, licking broad strokes, using his tongue to breach Rhett’s entrance, sometimes turning to take little nips at Rhett’s cheeks, marks he knows will be there a few days. The noises Link is making are animalistic. Rhett crumbles, can’t help but whimper and moan and shake as Link worships him.

As Link starts to feel the water lose its heat, he stands up, smacking Rhett on the ass. Link turns off the water and they step out of the shower. Link grabs one towel and uses it to dry Rhett, lovingly rubs down his legs and arms, bringing his curls from dripping to just damp. 

Rhett no longer feels the alcohol, but is positively drunk on the affection. His eyes are sleepy and locked onto Link, following his eyes as they move. Once Link is dry as well, they return to the bedroom. Rhett lays back as Link gathers the supplies he needs, comes to settle himself between Rhett’s legs, one leg draped over Link’s. 

Link uses the lubricant and begins stroking Rhett, using long slow movements. “you had fun tonight babe?”

“Mmmmmmyeah Link, ‘sfun”

Link chuckles “you were so nervous, but did you see how all those guys were all over you?” Rhett’s cock is weeping precum, his hips begin to roll as Rhett chases the pleasure.

“Hhhhhyeah, yeah but, but no one was as good looking as you. You’re the—you’re my favorite…”

Link smiles, moves from Rhett’s cock to his asshole, beginning to work Rhett’s body open. “That’s right Rhett,” Link’s voice is low and buttery, his accent a little stronger “they can look but they can’t have you...not like this, not like me.”

Rhett is beginning to grind down into Link’s fingers, he’s got one in, will soon have the second. He’s panting, struggling to string together words against the stimulation “They—they can’t, they don’t...I only want you…”

Link takes some time to work in his second finger, curls it up to the bundle of nerves to make Rhett cry out, clench his stomach and fist into the blankets beneath him.

“That’s right Rhett, you want me and I want you. You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, look at you, shaking like jello under me, this big, thick cock dripping, waiting for me to fill you up, huh?”

Link takes Rhett’s cock into his mouth, still using his fingers in Rhett’s ass. Link swallows him almost all the way down, works his throat, and then releases Rhett’s cock, allowing it to hit Rhett’s stomach with a heavy, wet slap.

“You’re mine Rhett, aren't you? Say it.”

Rhett is a mess, red faced, gasping for air, he seems to be having difficulty saying anything at all. Link’s chest swells with love and pride and he watches Rhett writhe in pleasure, he slows his fingers to a still and says it again “say it Rhett.” Rhett reaches out a hand, and Link offers his clean hand for Rhett to interlock their fingers together. Link squeezes and Rhett finally says “Yours! I’m yours Link no one else’s.” Link leans over to slot his mouth over Rhett’s. Kisses deep and then straightens up so he can put on his condom, add some more lube and push into Rhett. 

The two men cry out in unison, somehow, as usual harmonizing naturally as Link is able to push in until his balls rest on Rhett’s ass. Link will never get over this feeling, will never forget how perfect this feels. He begins rocking his hips, holding himself up where he can watch Rhett’s face. They mostly make eye contact, but sometimes Rhett squeezes his eyes shut, when Link hits his spot. He’s babbling “yes! Fuck me Link oh my God. That cock! Please, more, want it”

Link pulls out gently, but then manhandles Rhett to the edge of the bed, turns him over and moves his hips so Rhett’s feet are on the floor and Link can push back in, a little faster, and harder this time. 

“Ah fuck!!! Yeah, yes Link!” 

Link’s thrusts are harder now, more percussive. Holding Rhett by the hips to keep him steady, help keep pace, every once in a while landing a loud slap with his hand that makes Rhett’s ass clench in a delicious way.

Link is growling now, picking up pace. Rhett’s cock is trapped under him, but he’s got one hand there too, separating Rhett’s sensitive, desperate cock from the rough feeling blankets. 

“L-Link—I’m gonna—I’m gonna co-ome!”

Rhett’s voice is broken up by the pounding from Link, his neck tight, as are all his muscles, working towards what is sure to be a powerful orgasm. Rhett can feel the sparkly tingles starting at his toes and fingers.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me? Come on this Dick, Coach? That sweet ass gonna be filled with my come too, baby, this tight, tight ass.”

Link feels his own orgasm coming.

“Who’s ass is this Coach, huh? Whose is it.”

Rhett makes a noise Link’s never heard before, a moan and a cry and he thinks he might burst “AH yours!! It’s yours Link! Please, fuck me, take me I’m—I’m coming!”

Link has to hold on to Rhett as he thrashes through his orgasm. Link feels his cock pulse and empty itself into his love, his precious man. Link is shaking, both men moaning as Link pulls out and collapses on the bed, working to catch his breath. 

Link is the first one to regain use of his coordination. He’s able to get up, tie off and dispose of the condom and retrieve a towel. Link makes sure there’s water by the bed, and lovingly wipes Rhett down and tosses the towel into the basket.

He leans back against the headboard, gathers Rhett so he’s laying on Link’s chest. Link is compelled to have Rhett close, can’t imagine not feeling Rhett’s warmth. Rhett’s curls are wild, Link luxuriates in running his hands through them, Rhett letting out soft sighs as he does so.

“You feeling Ok baby?” Link is the first to speak “didn't hurt you, did I?”

Rhett laughs “oh Link, I’m gonna feel you for days, but no you didn’t hurt me... That was incredible.”

Link smiles, feels himself getting sleepy, the softness and warmth of the bed, Rhett overtaking him. “Can I tell you something Rhett?”

“Mmmyeah baby, anything” Rhett sounds sleepy too. 

“I love you Rhett.”

Rhett’s breathing stops, Link feels him tense. He moves so he can sit up, look at Link. “What?” Turns out looking Rhett in the eye is too much, he feels himself becoming tearful. “I— I love you, so much”

Rhett stares at Link hard. Link can see the gears going “you don’t have to say it back I know it’s soon but I’m afraid I might pop if I don’t say—“

Rhett dives in, connects his mouth with Link’s to keep him from saying more Link knocks his head against the headboard a little in his rush to accept Rhett’s kiss.

“I love you. I love you too baby.” Rhett’s voice is small, barely a whisper, but Link hears it, and he feels it in his core. 

Link can’t stop the tears now. Tears of joy, relief, gratitude for this man that has accepted him. Rhett is crying too, though quieter than Link, and Link scoots down so they can lay flat. Link wraps himself around Rhett, not unlike a python, unable to tolerate any space between them, desperate to drink in his warmth.

“I know you’re scared Coach and it’s a lot, I feel it too. But this is right, this is perfect, and this week has showed me that I love you. I want all of you. I want to have you and hold you every single day.”

Rhett is kissing Link’s face, showering him with little kisses in his hair, on his ears, his eyelids, his mouth “I love you, I love you so much.”

They let some moments pass and they are able to calm their heart rates, their holds soften, Link shifts to a more comfortable position as he feels sleep coming on.

Link speaks quietly into the dark room “I know...I know with your job we have to figure it out, maybe have to wait. But I wanna—I wanna tell mamma Sue about us.”

Rhett knows this is gonna be hard, but instead of feeling stressed or worried, he feels firm, strong. This is not an obstacle to resist and survive, this is a layer, a door to unlock and a layer to remove, to get them from hiding, as they are, to existing forever like they have been in Nashville, open and proud and together.

“Ok baby. Let’s do it.”


End file.
